


Cut

by dc4me44



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc4me44/pseuds/dc4me44
Summary: That was it. She was cut from her fate, a piece of her was gone because of a selfish act. She couldn't do anything. Her family was in danger and there was no one to save them. Gold will never help, and Regina, Regina was gone and there was nothing she could do. Nothing at all.  She felt the need to punch a wall. She was pacing the sheriff station like a lion in at cage. She was furious. She was fuming. My what if the shears were used and what if the EQ is not how everyone thinks she is?
Canon divergent from 6x05-6x06.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea in 601 and finished writing it in 606, when I originally posted it. Due to an archive error the fic didn't show u in the tags so I deleted it. 
> 
> Slight mentions of Hook, because I couldn't help writing Emma breaking up with him after the 606 crap. Complete canon divergence and ignores what happens in the show for the most part.

That was it. She was cut from her fate, a piece of her was gone because of a selfish act. She couldn't do anything. Her family was in danger and there was no one to save them. Gold will never help, and Regina, Regina was gone and there was nothing she could do. Nothing at all. She felt the need to punch a wall. She was pacing the sheriff station like a lion in at cage. She was furious. She was fuming. 

She didn't know what to do. She was so lost. For the first time ever she didn't know what to do. In the end she went back to the loft. If she found it suffocating to be with her family, the loneliness made it worse. 

When she entered the loft she saw her family, her mom, dad and baby brother. 

"Where is Henry?"

"Upstairs, with her."

"How is she?"

"Same as before. Blue came over but there's nothing she can do." Her mother looked so sad saying that. She was just as lost as Emma. She wanted to go up and check on Regina. But she was afraid. Of what she didn't know. Maybe it was guilt. Guilt that she let a man ruin her family. Guilt that she was too blinded to see how evil he was. Now that she thought about it all the signs were there. He was violent, demanding, never cared for what she wanted and he almost killed her family at least 5 times. At least as far as she's aware. It's not the first time he took away from her something special. He stole her magic once before and now he did it again. He was evil. There was no other way to put it. Tears formed in her eyes, not because of a lost relationship but because of wasted months on a man that wanted to kill her family over and over again for his own selfish gain and she never cared. How could she not see? 

It had to end. It had to end really soon. After this is all over she'll end things. Because she's afraid to do it sooner. He's the type that will seek revenge or screw her over to get his way. Maybe if she's lucky he'll die. The fucking cockroach is hard to kill but she prays that someone hears her and he'll die. 

She makes her way upstairs and the first thing she sees is Regina. She's sleeping peacefully on her bed. Emma can't stop her thoughts running wild at the sight of Regina. Her mind settles on she's so beautiful and I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. She takes a step closer to Regina, when their son stops her. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see her."

"She doesn't need you. Go back to your boyfriend."

"Henry…"

He says nothing just turns his back on her.

"Henry, please." She's pleading. He's angry with her. He has every reason to be.

"Get out."

"Henry, please" she tries again. She's being shut out. 

"Get out. Get away from my family."

"Henry" she's crying now.

"Stay away from us. You're meant to be my mom. You're meant to be mom's friend. All you care about is your boyfriend. Go back to him. I don't need you and mom doesn't need you. You only hurt us. You didn't even let me meet dad when he was in the hospital yet you wanted me to play house with your new boyfriend. You forced him on us, in our family time. I don't want to be a part of whatever life you want to build with him. You never cared I didn’t like him. You only cared for what he wanted." What he says hurts. The truth is hard and it cuts deep in her soul. She failed her son so much.

"Henry, I'm sorry."

He doesn't say anything he simply turns her back to her and sits back in the chair next to Regina's bed. He grabs her hand in both of his and ignores Emma completely as he tries to seek comfort in his mother.

She chances one last glance at her son and Regina before she backs out of the room. She can't fight. Not anymore. 

\--------

Whatever spell Regina's in is a strong one. Henry tried true loves kiss and it didn't work. Zelena was there and pleaded with her sister to wake up and nothing. 

Emma was walking the streets alone. This is how she found herself lately, alone. She slept at the station lately. She hasn't been at her house except to grab a change of clothes, which she kept in the bug. 

She passed by the house all lights off. No one at home, she knew that much. 

"Oh how the mighty have fallen."

She turns around at hearing Zelena's voice. 

"If I knew it was so easy to destroy you back then I would have done it. Then again it almost worked the first time, cursed lips and all. I knew his selfishness would be your downfall."

"Here to gloat?"

"Perhaps I would have at another time. Now… not so much. My sister is gone and it's all your fault."

"She's not gone, she's just sleeping" Emma starts to get defensive. 

"For how long?"

Emma doesn't respond.

"You know I've spied her for decades. But now I realized that her life was really awful. Everything she loved was taken away from her. Everything. And now she's losing the last few things she had left. She finally started to build a family yet your selfishness threatened all that and tore it apart. Her son finally saw her as his mother, her greatest enemy became Gerald friend, but you just had to go and ruin it for her all over again by being selfish. Dead is dead, Emma and there's a reason for it." With that she poofs away.

\--------

A few days pass and Emma feels more lonely than ever and she knows it's her fault really. It's her fault for being unwilling to end something that made everyone around her miserable. Why had she not done it? She was afraid of being alone while everyone had someone. Yet she messed it up. 

She passes the house again and has an insane urge to burn it to the ground. But her magic is gone and how pathetic would she look if she did it the old fashion way. She goes to Zelena in the end and begs her to help her. Zelena looks at her unimpressed but in the end caves. She burns the house down for Emma, fireball after fireball. She watches it go up in flames and it feels cathartic, for both of them. 

He comes at her that afternoon angry, yelling and looking quite scary. She doesn't have magic. She's a bit scared of him. He looks as if he's about to hit her. She stands her ground and she knows she'll fight him if she has too. In the end he's frozen in place, by magic. Emma half expects to see Regina come to her rescue calling him names. She turns quite hopeful and her heart skips a beat. And then disappointment settles in when she sees it's Zelena. 

She ends things with him then and there. She can't stand him anymore. Doesn't even want to know he exists and tells him as much. He spits at her. She briefly thinks that if Regina were there, she would shove that hook where the sun never shines. 

"Are you OK?" 

"Yes, thank you for the help."

She goes to the loft and crashes on the couch. She's really upset. Henry's at school. Her dad at the station. Her mom back at work. She's alone in the house with Zelena and the baby and a sleeping Regina. 

As Zelena got up to fuss over the babies, Emma decided to go up and see Regina. She barely caught glimpses of the woman. Henry made it quite clear he didn't want her around his mom. She goes near the bed and takes a seat on the chair. She feels the urge to caress Regina's face or grab her hands. In the end she decides against it. She doesn't feel worthy. 

"I wish you would just wake up. We all miss you. Henry misses you the most. He's become really protective of you, you know? You would be so proud of him. He's doing OK in school all things considered."

She feels silly telling Regina all this, but she really has no one she can talk to. She wonders if Regina hears her.

"Today I burned the house I bought. Well not me, technically, since I have no magic, your sister helped. I guess we bonded over it. Kind off."

A few more seconds pass in silence. 

"You were right you know? I'm a pathetic waste of ability. I lost my magic, I lost myself for someone who tried to hurt me and my family time and time again. I lost you because of him."

She hears motion downstairs and knows Henry is home. She quietly tries to make her way out of the room but not before looking at Regina once more quietly whispering "wish you were here".

She leaves and goes downstairs where she sees Henry. 

"What are you doing here?" He saw where she was coming from and his face took an angry look.

"I just came by. I will go out soon."

"Yeah? Whatever. Just stay away from mom. You've hurt her enough."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't bring my mom back. Or my dad. My real dad." Her puts an emphasis on it and she flinches. 

Zelena looks at her but says nothing and Emma makes her way out of the house. It feels as if someone stabbed her. She thinks about drinking herself in a stupor. But then decides against it. She doesn't want to make any more mistakes. So she goes to the bug and drives into the forest. She goes to sit on top of the front end of the car and stares into the forest. 

Soon she's wrecked with guilt. Guilt of all the failures she's had. From losing Ingrid because she was too stupid to see her foster mom hurting, the only woman that cared for Emma when no one did, to failing her son, to making her dad unhappy and forcing him to accept someone he loathed, to loosing Regina, to hurting Regina and hurting her son most of all. 

Regina was in a sleeping curse or spell or whatever it was because of her. When Emma's lost her magic she was left vulnerable. The hooded figure came and struck and Regina tried to fight him off. She tried really hard but her own magic was wonky and she no longer had Emma as backup. He defeated her in a duel and then magic surrounded her and the next thing Emma remembers is Regina collapsing to the ground. He laughed and laughed when Henry and Snow tried in vain to wake her up with true loves kiss. 

Regina's been like that since then. They had no idea what could wake her up. Blue and Zelena were at a loss. Rumple refused to help. If he knew the cure he wasn't telling them.

Emma felt like yelling and crying out and in the end she thought to heck with it and started screaming like a lunatic. She had no idea what to do. In the end she collapsed in the middle of the forest crying missing her family like crazy, missing her magic like crazy and missing Regina like crazy. She felt so empty. There were missing pieces of her soul, of what made Emma herself.

\---------

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she remembers is being in a room, tucked in bed. She looks at the room and she sees mirrors and an impressive chandelier and dresses on mannequins. Queen dresses. And her mind and heart scream for Regina. 

She grabs her stuff including the sword she started to carry around and runs out of the room and makes her way to the loft her mind repeating over and over again Regina's name. Regina's awake and she's missed her like crazy. 

She goes into the loft and runs up the stairs to where Regina is laid down and as she reaches the room her heart drops and all color drains and she whispers over and over again "no, no, no". She runs out of the house her parents and son hot on her trails because it's clear to them she's distressed. And they run after her screaming her name. 

And then she sees it. The hooded figure and suddenly the vision is a reality. She's attacked. She fights it to the best of her ability. Her family is there. All but Regina. She vaguely remembers Regina asking if the reason she wasn't here to help Emma it's because she's dead and Emma feels like crying for doubting Regina.

She fights and she tries her magic one last time and she fails. She knows what's coming. It all makes sense now. Her magic went haywire in the past because she never had it in the future. She falls to the ground and she waits for the final blow to come. She hears her name be called out in desperation, Regina's voice. Just like when she had the visions and Regina would pull her out. Except that Regina's asleep, there's no one to wake her up, that's all wishful thinking. Oh how she misses Regina. 

She closes her eyes and waits for the sword to pierce her, except that it never makes it to her and she hears swords clashing and she hears her family gasp. When she looks up she sees Regina. Except that it's not Regina, but the Queen. But the Queen is Regina. She frowns. She thinks of being scared Regina would hurt her and here she was protecting her. The fight goes on and on and on and both sides seems equal. Until the hooded figure is able to land a hit on Regina. The hooded figure takes a step away from the fight and looks at the Queen. After a few moments it disappears in a poof of smoke. 

The Queen falls to the ground exhausted and wounded by the look of it.

"Mom" and Henry runs past her to the Queen. Snow and David also approach them, David puts his head on her shoulder silently asking if she's ok. But all thoughts of her own wellbeing flee Emma when she hears Henry.

"Mom, you're hurt," and he's so worried and he seems so small all of a sudden even if he's probably taller than the brunette if she doesn't wear heels.

"It's fine, Henry. It's just a cut. Nothing to worry about," the Queen tries to soothe his worries and hugs him close to her. 

Snow looks relieved and they ask the Queen to come back to the loft to clean the wound. Regina tries to magic it away and she can't. 

"Please, come to the loft. Zelena's there. Maybe she can have a look into it."

\--------

As they enter the house, Snow informs the Queen that her other half is in some slumber upstairs. They sit at the table, Zelena tries in vain to heal the wound. Emma starts to worry. She knows enough from Regina that the other half can't be hurt at all unless something happened to the "original" as she put it. She's starting to worry because that means Regina's in danger.

She tells them anyway, all that she knows. No more secrets. She's trying to change and this means being honest with the information she has.

\------

Days pass and they are no closer to uncovering the truth. Emma starts to worry. Regina's state starts to deteriorate an in the end they hook her up on various machines at the hospital. Emma goes to visit her every night and starts to tell Regina all that's happened. She often falls asleep in the chair next to Regina's bed.

It soon becomes clear for Emma that she misses Regina like she never knew she could miss someone before. Sure there's the Queen, but she's cold and abrasive and harsh. She's fine with it, she really is, she's missing Regina so much she doesn't care she's interacting with the Queen. She soon realizes the Queen is not evil, she's simply brutally honest and doesn't care if her honesty offends people. She's cold and calculated and oh so guarded. She misses the warmth she associated with Regina. The care.

"They say you never know what you have until you lose it. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I never appreciated you the way you deserved. I miss you. All of you. Queen and all," she grabs Regina's hand in her own. Her hand is cold and Emma wishes she could give it some warmth. She lifts the hand to her lips and gives it a small kiss. She laughs at the irony of this gesture when they never even hugged. 

\--------

"Did you mean it," the Queen asks one night as she strokes Henry's hair while he sleeps in her lap.

"Mean what?"

"What you said, that you miss us."

Emma looks at the Queen confused and then she remembers that night at the hospital.

"Yes, I did."

The Queen only gives a small smile in return.

They don't speak after that. Emma's content to watch Henry sleep. It's the first time in a few days he's had a peaceful sleep. After he found out about his mom and the Queen and that his mom's state is becoming worse, he couldn't sleep. Emma had to pull him out of school in the end because Henry was unable to focus on anything. He often sought comfort with the Queen, who was still his mother. He still refused to speak with Emma. She assumed it was long coming given what she's done in Camelot and then when she was the dark on in Storybrooke. Yeah she was bound to be at the receiving end of his anger despite him saying initially that they're fine.

 

\---------------

It's a few days later that Emma's once again attacked by the hooded figure. The Queen intervenes once again and somehow they both sword fight him at the same time. A small smile makes its way to Emma's face thinking about what a formidable team they are.

"Why are you doing this?" Emma hears herself ask. She's been wondering for a while now. The hooded figure stops.

"To restore the balance."

"What balance?"

"The balance of life. There's a reason why one can't bring back the dead just like that. You 2 ruined a balance. You're responsible for 2 people dying while another one survived, except that he was never meant to survive."

"How is killing both of us going to restore the balance?"

"In all fairness," he gestures at the Queen, "I was just trying to stop her from interfering. The problem is that so long as she's alive they can't restore the balance even if you die."

"That doesn't make any sense. If I die then I die. She doesn't have to die."

The figures leaves an exasperated sigh. 

"You have to die for the balance to be restored and you have to stay dead. So long as she's alive you won't stay dead. So she has to die too, so you can stay dead."

Emma blinks in confusion, trying to process things. The Queen looks at the exchange and she realizes what he means. She knows deep down what she's always felt for Emma, and that she will fight until her last breath to keep Emma alive. To make her happy. She loved Emma. She probably always did, it's simply that now those feelings of love were dulled since she was separated from her other half. 

"Why is my other half under a sleeping spell?" the Queen breaks the silence. If she has to die for Emma to also stay dead then it makes no sense why her other half is under a sleeping curse.

"I've tried to sever her ties to Emma. She's merely in a dream world seeing things meant to sever her ties to Emma. It took an unexpected turn. I've tried to not let it get to death, but it seems the ties can't be severed any other way."

The Queen understands. That half of her feels too much, too strong. If what she sees is akin to Daniel dying over and over again, then she would be in so much emotional paid she would probably die of a broken heart. She no longer has the Queen's cold and calculated behaviour, she no longer has the Queen who acts as a protector.

Emma for her part feels like puking. Regina has to die for her mistakes. Henry will lose both his mothers and he's already lost his dad. The kid will be an orphan just like her and it's all her fault. Neal warned her, yet she didn't listen. It was worse than she ever imagined.

"Please, there has to be another way. Henry can't lose his mother. Please. Please don't make my family pay for my mistakes."

The Queen looks on and tries to think of a solution. The obvious solution would be to change the past. To stop Emma from making any mistakes. Except that it's almost near impossible to recreate the time travel spell.

"Regina and I are two separate entities now. Would you spare Emma if both of us were to die? You would still have 2 for the price of 2."

"Regina, no," Emma all but yells at her.

"Mom" Henry is terrified. He doesn't want this.

The hooded figure stops and looks at them and suddenly he disappears. Emma can't meet the Queen's eyes, or her son's for that matter. Snow and David are silent. There's not much they can say. It's all messed up. So messed up.

\------------

Two nights later Emma makes her way back to Regina's hospital room. She looks at the sleeping woman and falls next to her bed as she grabs Regina's hand in her own. 

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. You're paying the price for my mistakes and this is not fair. You should be happy. So happy. Not paying for my mistakes. I'm sorry I never appreciated you. I'm sorry I never told you how much you mean to me. All of you."

The silence of the room is broken by her phone vibrating. She ignores it and it stops for a few seconds before it picks again. She picks it up and looks at the caller ID to see it's Zelena. 

"Emma, you have to come to the loft immediately, where are you? I'll come pick you up."

"I'm with Regina," she doesn't finish the call before Zelena comes and takes her in a poof of green smoke back to the loft. When the smoke clears she sees everyone is there, including the hooded figure.

"There's been a slight change in plans. After much discussion, it was decided that the balance would still be broken if your child is affected. Having all both his mother's die would upset this balance further and not solve it. Therefore the solution offered is that as Regina is split in two, if they both die, it would satisfy order."

"All right" the Queen agrees instantly just as Emma screams "No".

"Emma, it's the only way."

"No, it's not," she turns to the hooded figure. "Who's giving you orders? How is it fair that Regina pays for my mistakes? How? She's just collateral damage in your grand scheme? How is this order and balance? How is this fair? Why should she always pay to make others happy? How is this even fair? Who does these rules?" Emma is shaking. She wants to punch and scream and hit something. She's so angry. "This is my fault. Mine. No one else's. Leave my family alone. Whoever's your boss, their problem is with me. Not them. Me. So stop it. Why should Zelena lose her sister, why should Henry lose his mother, why should Snow lose her friend for my mistake? Why? You want to talk balance and order? Regina's suffered enough. When will balance be restored for all she's been through?" In her rant Emma steps in front of the Queen trying to shield her from the hooded person. As the staring contest goes on, a small envelope forms in front of them. The hooded person bends down to pick it up and opens it.

"Seems like your little rant here helped your case." He looks against at the letter and starts to read it.

"It is indeed unfair what Regina Mills had to go through. This issue was somehow overlooked. The previous author was incredibly biased and he set up everything so that she would suffer and underserving people would get all they want with minimal effort. He looked at it as drama. He was heavily in favor of one person getting everything they wanted, regardless of how it happened. All this was set in motion prior to your son becoming the author. As such destiny and fate itself were re-written in a manner that upset the balance and order of the world. It was crafted really well though and it was really hard to see this as the cause and effect of a biased author. It was easier to think this is how things should be, rather than see the full picture. For that it is clear that in order to properly have order and balance restored Regina Mills and Emma Swan must survive and live to find their happy ending. It is up to them to make their own destiny, for the job of an author is to record stories not manipulate them. The book that tells these stories shall be destroyed for it is not a record book but fiction that tried to manipulate reality. Everything Isaac has written will be undone. The consequences will not disappear, however, any future effects the book might have on the people mentioned there will be erased. You are all now free to make your own destiny and find your happy ending." Emma fumes at that, it was all Isaac's fault. That bastard.

"Well, Miss Swan, it seems that you and Ms Mills have after all beat fate," and with that the hooded figure disappears and they're all left staring at empty air. 

The occupants of the room were left staring at each other and although they were all confused, they all felt a wave of relief. It was over, at least for now. 

Snow's phone started ringing and when she looked at it she saw it was Storybrooke Hospital. She picked it up, feeling dread pool in her gut.

"Regina's awake."

"She is?" Snow couldn't keep the happiness away from her voice or face. She covered the phone "Regina's awake." then turning back to the phone. We'll be there right away."

Zelena gives her a nod of acknowledgement and poofs them away to the hospital. Snow and Zelena make a run for Regina, yet Henry and Emma still stand close to the Queen. It makes the Queen wonder. Regina looks around the room in confusion and she sees her family gathered around her and she couldn't be happier. She missed them all so much. Her eyes than land on the Queen, sees the scar on her face as well as Emma and Henry's protective stances and she understands. She knows that the Queen is as much their family as she is. That even if it's meant to be all the bad things in her the Queen still cares deeply for Henry and Emma.

"Thank you for protecting them," Regina looks at the Queen as she speaks this, "I'm sorry for trying to keep you away from them. I made a mistake trying to cut you out of my life, out of their life. All I wanted was a family and I was afraid you'll keep me away from them. I realize now that they are your family too and for that I'm sorry."

Henry pulls the Queen closer to Regina's bed. Emma approaches them as well unwilling to stay far away from them, just in case something were to happen. She knew the fear was irrational but she's had a crazy couple of weeks. 

For his part Henry was afraid to let go of the Queen, afraid that she might disappear, that they both will and he'll lose his mother. Holding the Queen's hand he reaches with his free hand for Regina's. Both women look at him with so much love and then they look at each other and they know that they would do anything for their little prince. Regina reaches for the Queen's hand and squeezes it.

"Thank you for looking out for him."

"Always, you know that."

"I do."

They all stare in silence.

"Family hug?" Regina asks.

"Sure" and they both embrace Henry, yet the Queen frees her hand from Regina's and reaches out towards Emma while Regina reaches for her sister. They all awkwardly come together in one big family sandwich.

When they pull apart the Queen is gone.

"Where is the Queen?" Henry asks a bit afraid as he looks around the room.

"She's where she belongs, Henry," and he understands Regina's answer. Somehow they didn't have to die like Jerkyll and Hyde. Love made it all better and his mother was whole again. 

\----------

That night, in usual Charming customary fashion, they all went, babies and all, to celebrate at Granny's. Emma started to pull away from the family. She only brought the misery in the past few months so she felt like an outsider, ruining a wonderful family moment.

She made her way to the bar and watched them all from there. Regina locked eyes with her and when Emma gave her a sad smile she knew something was wrong. She made the way to where Emma was.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Emma lies without even blinking.

"You know, not so long ago I told you, you can't lie to me. I guess your superpower rubbed off on me."

Emma lets out a small laugh at that. 

"I'm sorry, Regina. I'm sorry I was the cause of all that pain in your life. You lost so many people you loved and I was never there for you. I'm sorry."

"I know you're sorry and I'm happy you're telling me this," she takes a small sip from her drink. "There were some really ugly moments. In all fairness though, you've also helped me gain a family. I'm finally at peace with my sister and my niece, and my sister gets to be a mother, something I denied her out of my own selfishness. I've also grown close to Snow and David. If it weren't for you and Henry, I never would have gotten over my hatred of her. Despite her being a self-absorbed holier than thou person, she's not a bad friend or a bad grandmother. She's learning that the world is not that black and white."

"Regina…"

"But most importantly, you've given me the best gift anyone ever has. Henry. Without you he wouldn't exist and if it weren't for who you are, well who knows where my son and I would be today."

Emma smiles at that and fully looks at Regina. She can tell Regina's sincere and there are no lies. She can always tell when Regina's lying and she couldn't be happier with this.

"I'm really happy you're Henry's other mother. Sure you're a pain in the ass sometimes, and a wasted potential when it comes to magic, and sub-par at filling paperwork on time but I couldn't ask for a better partner in all of this."

Emma's smile becomes a bit watery as she's fighting the tears that are about to spill.

"I no longer have my magic so you can cross that off the list now," and Emma sounds defeated and upset about it. Regina looks at her confused.

"sure you do."

"No, I don't. I lost it because of ..." Regina stops her by putting a finger to her lips and Emma's lips start to tingle in a wonderful way. She momentarily loses herself in Regina's chocolate orbs and the warm finger that touches her lips. 

"You have your magic back. I can feel it."

"But…"

"Today is the day we both beat fate" Regina repeats and Emma remembers and gasps and then her gasp becomes the biggest grin ever. Regina removes her finger from Emma's lips and holds her hand out to Emma as an invitation. "Why don't you join me and our family."

Emma grabs her hand in a heartbeat and if possible her grin becomes even bigger.

"Gladly."

She looks at their joined hands than back at Regina who looks at her and they both understand this is a new beginning. For both of them. One where they will break out of the fairy-tale mould and create a new story. Their story.

And they started to live happily ever after, especially when Emma started to turn in her paperwork on time and Regina didn't have to mark her progress down in the personal development plan.


End file.
